


Wednesday Night

by destiny335



Series: Lucaya Texts [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday night is chillli night at the Friar household and Maya loves Mama Friar's chillli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Night

   It was a Wednesday night and Maya was sprawled across her bed, playing Candy Crush™ and feeling a bit peckish. While playing the candy game, she remember what happens on Wednesday night.

   She quickly exited the addicting game, going through her most recent text to find her boyfriend's contact.

> **Blonde Beauty: its wednesday night**
> 
> _Ranger Rick: Indeed it is._
> 
> **Blonde Beauty: which means it's chili night in the friar household**
> 
> _Ranger Rick: You are correct._
> 
> **Blonde Beauty: i really like your moms chili**
> 
> **Blonde Beauty: like a lot**
> 
> _Ranger Rick: You want me to bring you some don't you?_
> 
> **Blonde Beauty: yes please. I love you**
> 
> _Ranger Rick: I love you too. I'll see you soon_

   Maya smiled at her phone, her heart fluttering a bit. Her cowboy knows her so well.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
